Wireless communication or distance measuring chip is mainly used for accurate indoor positioning, such as wireless communication or distance measuring chip used in an electronic fence system of a power plant or other monitoring systems that need to determine the location of a person.
Due to their different manufacturing processes, wireless communication or distance measuring chips are different from each other, especially in the hardware of the antennas of the chips. In addition, there is an antenna delay in the wireless communication or distance measuring chip itself. The so-called antenna delay is that the processor of the chip believes that signals have been transmitted, but due to hardware problems of the antenna, there is a delay in the actual signal transmission. When the chip is used to measure distance, especially to accurately measure distance, if the antenna delay cannot be effectively and accurately calibrated, there would be an error in distance measurement based on communication signal, especially in indoor distance measurement, which is measured to the nearest centimeter. If it cannot be accurately calibrated, the chip would not able to accurately measure distance.
Prior art solutions measure and calibrate each wireless communication or distance measuring chip using dedicated equipment, and then write the delay data to the chip. However, dedicated equipment is expensive and difficult to measure in batches, resulting in numerous inconveniences and low applicability.